1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices and methods of processing information.
2. Discussion of Related Art
There is currently no efficient way to read or otherwise consume an article of text or watch television, and contact the individuals and organizations referenced in the article or television program. An individual seeking to contact the subject of the article or television program must rely on inefficient means to find contact information corresponding to the subject of the article or television program. Finding such contact information can be a protracted process, and may take several days, if the contact information can be found at all. Current means of finding contact information include using telephone directories, utilizing a search engine associated with the Internet, or searching an organization's web site. Complicating a search for contact information is the fact that certain organizations, such as large corporations and government entities, may contain hundreds or thousands points of contact, only some of which may be listed through generally available means. As an example, a person wishing to contact the Crash Testing and Safety Group at General Motors would have a difficult time quickly finding the proper contact information.